War Games
by The one and only Lone Wolf
Summary: The war between the Districts and the Capitol. The Districts are losing so they send in Hades Corps. An elite team made up of twelve to eighteen year olds. Two come from the twelve remaining Districts, one male and one female. Hades Corps are the last resort for the Districts, if they lose then the Districts lose the war.


War Games

Prologue

In the country of Panem, what use to be North America, a war was raging against the Districts and the Capitol. The thirteen Districts outnumbered the Capitol, but the Capitol had more advance technology. During the ten years of war, District Thirteen was destroyed and the other Districts were slowly dying from diseases, starvation, and the amount of causalities from the war. So the Districts decide to send in the Hades Corps, a group of twenty-four elite twelve to eighteen year olds. The major members of the platoon were Glimmer and Marvel, from District One, Cato and Clove, from District Two, "Foxface", from District Five, Rue and Thresh, from District Eleven, and Katniss and Peeta, from District Twelve. Each of the members from Hades Corps were a specialist in a certain category like Cato was the strongest, "Foxface" was a master of stealth, and Katniss could hit anything within a half-mile radius in complete darkness. This is the story of Hades Corps and the war between the Capitol and the Districts.

In the middle of District Eleven lays the headquarters of Hades Corps where they were having a war meeting of what their objective was and their strategy. During the meeting Cato and Peeta were having an argument over where the main base for the Capitol was located. "I think their located near District Four," said Cato "It's obvious that they need to be by the shore just in case they need reinforcements."

"I think they are near either Districts Two or Ten," argued Peeta "They still need food and weapons."

"I'm pretty sure that Clove or I would have known if we had an enemy base near our home," explained Cato "Maybe they are near your home."

"Why would they be near District Twelve?" asked Peeta "My District just produces coal."

"Stop it, both of you!" screamed Katniss "Why don't we just send some recon teams to investigate the locations?"

"Fine," sighed Cato "We'll do it your way Twelve. Marvel take Glimmer, Five, and Six go check out around District Two. Seven, Nine, and Ten go check out around Ten. Three, Four, and Eight go check out around Twelve."

"And what will you do sir?" Marvel asked.

"Clove, Eleven, Twelve, and I will stay here and will guard the base and set up communications. Got it?" explained Cato.

"Sir, yes, sir." said Marvel.

As the rest sent out to go the Districts, Peeta and Katniss went to set up the communication satellite on top of the headquarters and Rue, Clove, and Thresh went to guard the entrances of the base. Cato was busy planning the attack on the Capitol base and how they would get there depending on the location of the base. Once Katniss and Peeta were done setting up the satellite, they contacted the three teams to see what progress they made. The recon team heading towards District Ten was almost there, the one heading towards Twelve made it and found it clean of any Capitol activity, and the team heading to Two made no response. When Katniss tried to reach the District Two recon team, "Foxface" was the only one that answered. As Katniss reported this to Cato, he said "This isn't right I gave the radio to Marvel. How did 'Foxface' get it?"

When Katniss went back, "Foxface" had left a message that said "District Two… Capitol base located… ambush… One, Six, and my teammate were killed… heading back to headquarters… 'Foxface' out."

When Katniss and Peeta relayed the message to Cato he said "Tell the others to come back and to avoid District Two at all times."

As Katniss tried to contact the others only the girl from Eight responded and said "Ambush… right outside… Eleven…" That was the last thing Katniss heard before the girl screamed and there was static.

Once Cato heard the message he told Katniss "Get Clove, Rue, and Thresh in here and take Peeta to go look for 'Foxface'."

As soon as Katniss told the others to come in, she and Peeta left to go find "Foxface". During their walk Katniss asked Peeta "Did you know about the ambushes?" When he just shook his head she asked "Why do you think they set up ambushes around Two and Eleven?"

"They set up an ambush around Two, because the recon team who were there were probably around the major base." explained Peeta "They also set up an ambush around here because they know that our base was around here."

As they kept on walking they so found a Capitol camp right outside Eleven, just like the girl from Eight said. When Katniss use her binoculars to see how many targets there were, she counted out eight soldiers. In the middle of the camp was "Foxface" and she was tired to a post and unconscious. So, Katniss pulled out her rifle and aimed at the sentries. When she fired Peeta tossed two smoke grenades on both sides of the camp. The soldiers' numbers slowly dropped as Katniss shot at the camp, when she saw no more soldiers she sent Peeta to go get "Foxface" as she kept guard.

When they arrived back to the base, they put "Foxface" in the hospital wing and told Cato what had happened. "So, they are starting to send soldiers to camp outside Eleven. We need to either to move locations or announce a counterattack against the Capitol."

"I think we should attack the Capitol," said Clove "To avenge those who have died."

"I agree, but how are we to beat the Capitol if we are losing people. Right now we are outnumbered at least twenty to one." argued Peeta.

"Peeta is correct. How are we to beat the Capitol if we are truly outnumbered?" asked Katniss.

"Thresh and I could ask for some help from the people of District Eleven." suggested Rue.

"I like your plan Rue. Thresh; do you and Rue think you can get the people of Eleven to fight the Capitol with us?" asked Cato.

"Of course they would, everyone hates the Capitol." said Thresh

"Good, get as many volunteers as you can. Got it?" said Cato

"Got it, sir." said both Rue and Thresh.

The next morning, "Foxface" had finally awakened and Rue and Thresh got fifty volunteers. When the volunteers and the remaining members of Hades Corps assembled, Cato said "The Capitol is becoming more daring; three days ago more than two-thirds of Hades Corps were killed when they were ambushed by the Capitol. Only one survived the attack, we call her 'Foxface' and here she is."

The audience cheered as "Foxface" took the stage. She said "While my team was investigating District Two we were ambushed. They outnumbered us three to one, but swiftly to advantage of our numbers." She paused "I watched as five of my teammates were killed. 'Why I still here?' you might ask. To be honest I really don't know myself. That is all." There was a moment of silence and then the audience started to applaud.

As Cato took the stage again and as he spoke everyone went silent. "Today, the remaining members of Hades Corps and I will sneak into the Capitol and kill as many Capitol soldiers we can. All I ask is this; who will be brave enough to fight by our side and help us win this war?" At first it was just a couple of hands, and then it was the whole audience. "Good, we need all the help we can get."

Soon after the assembly was finished Hades Corps and the volunteers went to the outside of District Two. During the trip, the group only encountered three Capitol camps and lost seven of the volunteers. When they reached the outskirts of District Two, the group searched for the base. They sent two recon groups of five to search the outskirts of Two. When they groups returned, one of the teams said that they found the base and told Cato how many sentries they had guarding the base. "They must have added some soldiers, after Marvel and his team came here. But, we can defeat them still."

The group had surrounded the base and ambushed them, but as the doors of the base opened more soldiers started to come out of the base. When Katniss turned around she saw many of the volunteers including Clove and Rue dying. When she saw their bodies she went into a killing frenzy. Katniss pulled out her pistol and shot it with her left hand while she fired an assault rifle with her right. Every time she reloaded she grew more and more furious. When she spun around she saw Thresh and "Foxface" get killed, but she didn't stop one bit. When the fight was over only Cato, Peeta, Katniss, and a few volunteers were still alive.

When the remaining members of the group had conquered the base, they found some of the Capitol's plans on how to finish the war. That was before the explosion that killed the remaining of members of Hades Corps and the volunteers. That was it, the Capitol had won the war and the twelve Districts were defeated.


End file.
